Counterfeit
by Robin Fan Forever
Summary: Robin comes to the mountain bruised and bloody. Everyone is sure that Batman has abused him; but Robin refuses to believe that. Will the appearance of some old enemies prove this? Not oc's. SuperMartian Wallemis and Robtanna are in here. Big brother Roy.


**This is my first one-shot so enjoy. There will be no future chapters so don't get your hopes up. And I most likely will not make a sequel to this. Warning of fluff between Artemis and Wally, M'Gann and Superboy, also Robin and Zatanna. I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE AND OR THE JUSTICE LEAGUE OTHER WISE THIS WOULD NOT BE CALLED A FAN FICTION.**

* * *

><p><strong>Counterfeit<strong>

'Wayne Manor'

He had noticed; the signs that normal people wouldn't. The rain poured outside his bedroom window, as he lay on his bed. Pain was all over his body. Injuries consisted of broken left leg, fractured right arm, minor concussion, and scratches and bruises on his face. He had to get to the league, his team, any one that could help. He would go to Star City to find Roy if he had to. He slowly got out of his bed, letting a small cry of pain to escape his lips as he placed his feet on the ground. At this moment he didn't care about the pain. All he really cared about was getting out and away from this horrid place.

He quickly slipped his shades over his blue eyes that would put shame to the bluest sky. His eyes were dull now, pain shown in them; pain, misery, and confusion. He walked over to his window; rain still beat heavily against it. _Once I'm out there's no going back. _He opened the window; letting wind and rain blow into his face. He turned back to look at his dark room, walking away from the window he opened a drawer one that was hidden from the rest. He opened it up; pictures and a small container that looked like breath mints came forward from the back of the drawer. He picked up the breath mints and pressed a button on it; it swiftly shape shifted into his utility belt which he swung over his shoulder and clipped it so it was on his back. He then picked up one of the pictures; it was of him Bruce and Alfred.

"Bruce, I know this isn't you that was and is hurting me. I know it wasn't you that hit me and broke my leg." He paused for a moment, rage filling his body. "But I do know that someone sent this imposter here to give you a bad name. I will find you," he paused once more a tear falling from his face. "I wish I could actually tell you this and not be saying it to a picture. But I promise who ever has you will pay!"

Dick placed the photo back in the drawer and closed it. He walked back over to the open window placing his red hood from his hooded jacket over his head, and jumped out. He pulled out his grabbling gun and shot it out to a light post. It clung to the piece of metal easily. With all that hurt behind him; he headed over to the phone booth, hoping someone could help him at the cave.

'Mt. Justice'

Wally began flipping through channels on the screen. Conner sitting next to him just watched; his arms folded and a not so impressed look on his face. M'Gann and Artemis were happily talking with Kaldur, Artimis was teaching the two about earth customs.

They were having a day off due to all the bad weather. The league would take care of stuff that was needed. "Ugh I hate the rain! There's nothing to do!" Wally continued flipping through the channels.

"Well I love the rain, and I have something to do Baywatch. So find something and stop complaining!"

"Lighten up Arty," Wally turned to the blond archer.

"Well if you're so board why don't you call Robin? I mean it's pretty obvious you the only one that has his number."

"Already tried won't answer."

"Not my problem kid mouth!"

"Both of you stop! Wally if you board find something to do." This was of course was Kaldur.

"I already told you there's nothing t-"

Robin B-O-1

"And now you have something to do Baywatch."

**YJYJYJ**

He walked into the cave dripping wet and completely dizzy. Which was pretty normal for when you went through the Zeta beams; but with injuries it's like tearing your insides open. _They really got to fix that!_ The small boy watched as his friend Wally ran into the room. Dick now Robin put his hand on the wall to steady himself.

"Uh Rob you felling ok? Did you like catch a cold when you were in the rain or something?"

Robin didn't reply just stayed against the wall. Wally walked up to him studying him over. "Dude let me feel your head you might have a fever."

Wally grabbed Robin's hood, he pulled it down and quickly gasped. "Guys get in here Robin's hurt!"

The rest of the team came in. Robin was against the wall his back to them. "Wally what is wrong with Robin?" Kaldur walked up to the two.

He looked down at the small boys face; there was a cut up above his right eye, and two slices down his left cheek, on the left part of his jaw was a dark bruise, and another bruise on his right ear. Kaldur lifted the boys chin to look him in the eyes; actually to look at him in the sun glasses. "Robin, who did this to you, was it a mission gone wrong and where is Batman?"

"It wasn't a mission gone wrong Kaldur. B-Batman did this to me." Robin fell to the ground his leg no longer being able to support him. Wally caught him and quickly picked him up in his arms, speeding him down to the infirmary. The rest of the team walked up to Kaldur, Artemis went up to the leader first.

"Kaldur what's wrong with Robin?"

"He appears to have many cuts and burses on his face; I am not sure if he has any other injures. He clams Batman did it to him, I believe your people call it abuse am I right?"

"Batman abused Robin?" Black Canary walked in a disbelieving look on her face.

"So he clams," Kaldur looked at the senior hero. "He is in the infirmary with Wally."

Black Canary walked away from the team and down the hall where Wally was setting Robin down on one of the beds. She gasped as she saw the boy wonders beaten face. She rushed over to his side checking for any more injuries. She grabbed a hold of his hand; he let out a cry of pain and she immediately let go. _I can add broken arm to the list. _The next was the leg which also got a cry from the boy. She moved on to his head, she couldn't tell if anything was wrong so she decided to check for a concussion when he woke up.

"He says Bats did this to him?"

"That's what he said."

"I'm calling the league they will hear about Batman's betrayal and crime."

Black Canary walked out of the room to the super computer. She pulled up a screen and started accessing the Watch Tower. "Black Canary calling Watch Tower."

"Superman here, is everything okay?"

"No everything is not okay!"

"Black Canary you really need-"

"I do not need anger management classes, and this isn't about me!"

"Who's this about then?"

"Batman!"

"What's wrong with Batman?"

"He's a criminal that's what's wrong with him!"

"A criminal, what's his crime?"

"He abused Robin!"

Superman's eyes widened; his own friend abused the boy he thought of as his nephew?

"I'm on my way," after that the communications went dead.

**YJYJYJ**

After Superman disconnected, that just left a pissed off Black Canary to herself; for at least two seconds before Wally sped in. The team walked in the room shortly after Wally.

"Wally what do you want?"

"Robin's awake!"

Black Canary went back to the infirmary, the team following at a distance. She walked in to see Robin sitting up with his legs dangling over the edge of the bed. "Robin what happened why did Batman do this to you?"

"Well, to tell you the truth it wasn't' Batman, well not the real Batman anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm pretty sure someone took the real Batman and sent the one that did this to me, to ruin Batman's reputation."

"Are you sure you're just not trying to defend your mentor?"

"He would never do this to me!"

Wally put a hand on his friends shoulder. "What happened anyway?"

Robin looked at the team, to Black Canary, then to Wally. He looked to the door to see Superman walk, well float, over to him putting a hand on his free shoulder. Robin sighed, "Well it was just after a mission with the Joker; it hadn't gone well. When we got back to the cave Batman told me it was my fault and that he was ashamed to call me his partner." Robin's body tensed as he continued the story. "He came up to me saying I was a failure, and that I shouldn't even be in the hero business. He picked me up by the cape and started hitting me and throwing me he took out a bat-a-rang and sliced my face. After all that damage was done he threw me to the floor and crushed my leg, and my arm."

"I thought it was all over but I was wrong, very wrong. He picked me up by the cape again and threw me against a wall. I lifted my hand to my head, and just like I thought I was bleeding." He looked up at the shocked expressions of the people in the room. "He told me to go change and threatened me that if I told agent A or the Justice League, he, he would-"

"Rob what did he say he would do?"

"He said he would through me back into an orphanage!"

Black Canary looked at the boy as if she was going to break something in two. Superman had a demon look on his face. Well as the rest of the team, minus Wally, looked confused.

"What do you mean 'back' into an orphanage?" Artemis looked at Robin, confused.

Robin gulped, "um, because, he, uh."

"Robin go ahead tell them." Superman urged.

"Okay I'll tell you some; my parents were murdered when I was nine. I spent not too long in an orphanage tell Batman came for me. But the orphanage was cruel, and the people in it were abusive."

The team looked horrified; Robin just starred at Superman and Black Canary. Canary quickly told the kids to leave before shutting the door. She went over and grabbed a flash light from a cupboard, and peeled off Robin's mask. She shined the flash light in his eyes; his eyes didn't show a response, and were dilated; which meant he had a serious head injury. "Robin you have a concussion."

Robin began swaying a little bit from where he was sitting. He immediately closed his eyes, shutting them tightly. "Robin are you ok?"

"Yeah just a little dizzy Superman."

"Another sign of a concussion," was Black Canary's response.

"So what do we do?"

"We should probably keep him awake, just to see if his condition worsens."

Robin reopened his dull blue eyes. Superman looked into them, not finding the joy that usually shone brightly in them. "You do that, I'm going to see a certain black bat."

Superman opened the door closing it behind him. Wally was by him in seconds. "Is he ok?"

"He has a concussion with his broken arm, leg, and scars."

"What are we going to do about it?"

"You guys are going to stay put. Batman is part of the league which makes him our business. You might as well help Canary with Robin."

Superman walked through the Zeta tube, after typing in his destination.

'Gotham city'

Superman walked out of the phone booth in Gotham. He took to the air, swiftly heading in the direction of the Bat-cave entrance. He was one of the only Leaguers to know where the cave was, let alone where the secret entrance was. He walked into the cave quietly; Batman was sitting on the computer, looking at something on the screen.

Superman noticed a crack in one of the walls, with a little blood on it. _Must have been where he threw Robin into the wall!_ "Bruce!"

"Clark?" _He doesn't sound the same. _Clark walked up to Bruce who got up from his computer. "Did you need something?"

"Yeah I want answers!"

"He came to you." It was a statement that was for sure. It was also said darker then Superman had heard him in a long time.

"Well where was he supposed to go, huh? I'm glad he came to us, it's better than being here getting abused!"

"Did he say anything else?"

"No, why, is there something I'm missing?"

"I'm pretty sure he would have told you that I'm not the real Batman. Maybe that kid is stupider then I thought."

"Not the real? Where's Bruce?"

"Somewhere safe, but also not safe."

"What are you talking about?"

The imposter reached into his belt pulling out a piece of kryptonite. Superman fell to the ground, "why?"

"Why what Clark, be specific?"

"Why harm Robin?"

"Because we had to have some way of making Bruce look bad; but don't worry Clark, this, is only the beginning."

With that Clark Kent fell unconscious; the fake pulled out a communication devise, "Wrath, faze one is complete. Oh and we got Superman down for the count, isn't that nice? I'll meet you back at HQ, Scorn out."

The fake then put the communicator away. He pulled off a neck devise, shifting him into a small thirteen year old boy, with a grey and black costume with an S on it that could resemble Robin's. He also had blond hair that was spiked upwards. "They never saw it coming. It was pretty fun to beat up Dikki bird, but I guess fun never lasts." He started dragging Superman out of the cave.

'Mt. Justice'

Robin was sitting with his team in the living room. His friends were doing what they normally do but taking extra precaution to look over the small thirteen year old. Robin had his hood over his head, trying to hide the cuts and bruises; as he typed on his laptop.

Wally ran up next to him, looking over his shoulder to see what he was doing. "Hey Rob what you doing?"

"Checking the security footage of the Bat-cave."

"Why, exactly?"

"To see if Superman's ok."

"He's the man of steal what could happen?"

"With an imposter that has Batman's weapons? A lot."

"Rob, you might have to except the fact that Batman did this to you."

Robin shot Wally a death glare that would make challenge Batman's, "Batman would never do this to me!"

Wally raised his hands in a form of surrender.

Robin turned his head back to the cameras. It was now showing current footage of what was going on right now. Robin gasped, making all the team look at him. "Rob what is it?"

"Batman just took out kryptonite. He's using it against Superman!"

Robin dropped his laptop, his eyes narrowed behind his glasses. He got to his feet, not caring about the pain in his broken one; he started limping down the hall.

Wally picked up the laptop his eyes widened. Aqualad walked over, "Kid, what is it?"

"Robin was right."

"Right about what?"

"The imposter."

"How can you be sure?"

"'Cause I'm pretty sure Batman's not a blond haired boy not older then thirteen." Aqualad looked at him strange. Wally rewound the clip and turned the computer around showing the whole team. The screen showed Batman take off a collar of some sort, and shift into a blond haired boy, that couldn't be taller or older than Robin.

Robin walked down the hall towards the Zeta beams. _Who in the heck let Wrath and Scorn out of Arkham? Are they idiots or something, they still know mine and Batman's secret identities! It's because of them that there was almost no more Batman and Robin! And how in the heck did they go back to normal? Last I saw them they were riding in the back of a jail car laughing from joker venom! _

He walked towards into the Zeta beams before typing in Gotham pier, one of the last places they had met.

'Gotham pier'

Batman struggled fiercely agents his bonds. He was tied to a chair in the middle of an abandon warehouse. A man in an orange and black suit with a W on it that would resemble Batman's walked out of the shadow. "Hello Bruce, long time no see, did you miss me?"

"Wrath, it's been awhile, last time I saw you, you were on your way to Arkham."

"Well that's in the past Bruce. Did you hear the good news?"

"And what would that news be?"

"Thanks to your technology I've created a collar that can change you into any form you please. Scorn is currently using it."

"And who is he mimicking?"

"Why, he's mimicking you Bruce. He currently taught Dick a lesion; from what I heard he had scars, bruises a concussion and a few broken bones when Scorn was done with him." Wrath smirked as his saw the whites of Batman's cowl widen. "Yeah you heard right Bruce all the Justice League and Dick think you're and abusive father isn't it grand?"

"He's just a kid!"

"You and I both know that's a lie."

"_Scorn to Wrath,"_ Wrath's communicator went off.

"Wrath here, what is it Scorn?"

"_Our special guest has arrived, should I greet him?"_

"Yes, I'm sure Bruce is dying to see him."

"Dick," Bruce whispered after the communications went dead. Bruce, dressed as Batman, began fighting harder against his bonds. The doors to the warehouse flew open, showing a dark figure. The figure walked in coming closer to Wrath and Bruce.

Bruce was pretty sure it was Scorn, ready to go and try taking down _his _son! The shadow stopped a few feet away from them, still in the shadows. The shadow began pulling something out of what looked like a belt. Wrath raised an eyebrow "Scorn? Scorn will you stop messing around?"

"You think I'm Scorn? How ironic," the figure let out a ghostly cackle and threw what it had in its hand at Batman. It cut the rope on one of his hands before coming back to the shadow's hand. Batman began on his other hand, and then his feet. Another shadow jumped from behind a few crates, tackling the shadow into the light and onto the floor. Bruce's eyes widened to see Dick in his Robin costume, and all the scars and burses on his face.

Scorn lifted his hand ready to punch Robin in the face. Robin blocked it and swiftly kicked Scorn off of him. Robin quickly jumped to his feet; he turned towards Wrath and ran at him. He jumped on Wrath's shoulders before he could do anything; and then he jumped into the rafters.

Scorn got up from the floor; taking out his staff he started jumping on a few crates and then into the rafters as well. Batman kept working on his feet as Wrath began searching in the rafters for the two thirteen year olds. Scorn walked through the rafters searching every corner. "Dikki bird, come on out, you know you can't hide forever!"

"Don't plan on it Scorn-Dog!" Robin jumped from a higher part of the rafters, landing directly on top of Scorn, hitting them both to the floor. Scorn hit the floor first with a hard thud, leaving Robin to get to his shaky feet. He looked over to Batman who was still trying to get the cufflinks off of his feet. Scorn got to his feet, grabbing his staff; he walked up behind Robin hitting him in the back of the head. Robin fell to the floor with a grunt.

"What's wrong Robby? Too slow because of your leg; I hope I shattered it!"

Batman's eyes narrowed behind his cowl sending Scorn a Bat-glare. Scorn didn't notice he was too busy basking in his own greatness. Robin took this to his advantage, he jumped into a crouching position and before Scorn could figure out what was going on, Robin tripped him making him fall face first to the ground. "Well Scorn, unlike you, I don't bask in my greatness. Because this happens when you do." Robin gestured to the fallen boy.

Robin was about to turn around when something hit him hard in the back of the head. Right where the injury was; Robin's vision began to swim, he tried shaking off the blow to the head but couldn't. Robin grabbed his head, and shut his eyes tightly, trying to make the dizziness stop. Robin fell to the floor unconscious, as Scorn began to tie him up. Wrath went over to Batman; he swiftly hit him in the back of the head as well, making the Dark Knight fell unconscious as well.

**YJYJYJ**

The team was now flying over Gotham Harbor. Luckily Robin had a tracking devise in his belt. Zatanna and Roy had also come along.

Roy had been walking around Star City when he had gotten a call from Wally. The Speedster had told him that Robin had been abused and was badly injured. Roy had shown up at the Mountain hopping to help his little brother, and maybe kick a certain Bat all the way to China. When he had gotten there, the team was suited up ready to go somewhere. At first he thought they were going on a mission, but then Wally had told him that Robin was going after someone, that kidnapped the real Batman.

Zatanna however had asked her dad, which took _a lot _of convicting, to go to the Mountain to talk and hang out with the team. Of course she had arrived a few minutes after Roy, and had also decided to go along.

They slowly started to descend on one of the warehouse roofs. Roy took out his communicator and started trying to contact the boy wonder. Nothing but static came from the other end; Roy looked over to M'Gann.

"Hey can you try and contact Robin? He's not answering his com."

"Of course; just give me a second."

M'Gann put her hands to her temples; her eyes began to glow as she searched for Robin's mind. Finally she got a connection, it was fuzzy but it was there.

"_Robin where are you can you hear me?"_

"_M'Gann? Ugh, I can hear you, oh and don't let someone sneak up behind you when they have a bar."_

"_Oh my gosh, are you ok?"_

"_It's not the best day ever, but I'm fine. I don't know where I am; one of the warehouses."_

"_Don't worry we are coming for-_

"_Get Batman first! He's in warehouse thirteen!"_

"_Okay," _she looked back over to the team.

"He said to get Batman first; he's in warehouse thirteen."

The team nodded and began heading towards the warehouse.

**YJYJYJ**

Robin knew what warehouse he was in; he just wanted Batman saved first. He was in warehouse ten, it was just far enough away from Batman's that if they decided to gas one, or something like that, then the other wouldn't be affected.

Robin was also pretty sure they were going to blow his warehouse up. He was searching around the room; for a bomb, or an escape route.

Scorn walked in the warehouse; something in his hand. He walked over to Robin; pulling out a detonator from behind his back.

"Hello Dikki, you having fun?"

"Nothing really nice, _Andy, _where's William to back you up?" Robin smirked at the boy in front of him.

Scorn, or Andy, scowled at the raven haired boy. "It's time for the fun part of this job."

"And what would that be?"

"Blowing you up," Scorn smirked.

Robin narrowed his eyes; that's why he had the detonator. Scorn, still with the smirk on his face, looked at Dick then at the detonator. He pressed down on it; there was a beeping noise somewhere in the warehouse.

"You have five minutes before this place blows. Have fun, it was nice seeing you again Dick!"

Scorn ran out of the warehouse leaving Robin. He began struggling against the bonds that held his hands around the back of a chair; and the ones that were on his ankles.

**YJYJYJ**

'4 minutes'

Bruce had woken up by now; and had gotten his feet free and one of his hands. He worked on his other hand as fast as he could. The rope finally came undone; Bruce shot to his feet pulling a Bat-a-rang out of his belt ready to fight if needed. Only to be met by the team.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Were here to help; Robin told us to get you out first."

"How touching," Wrath approached the team and Batman. "Considering Robin only has three minutes to live I thought he would have told you guys to come after him."

"Three minutes?"

"Scorn put a bomb in the warehouse Robin's in."

Bruce's eyes widened slightly. He charged at Wrath; anger flowed off him in waves. He charged at the man and swiftly punched him in the face before he could react. The man fell to the floor but quickly got back up.

He tried landing a hit on the Dark Knight but was blocked. The rest of the team came forward. Artemis with her bow and an arrow cocked in it. Kaldur had his water swords out; Wally put his goggles down and got in a running position. Superboy was glaring his hands in fists; Miss. M had one hand on her temple and the other extended outward. Zatanna had both her arms extended outward; and Red Arrow also had his bow out.

Wrath put his hands up in surrender a smirk on his face. "You may have defeated me, but you have less than two minutes to save the bird now."

"Artemis, Kaldur, tie him up. Everyone else come with me were going to save Robin." Batman commanded and walked out of the Warehouse with the rest of the teens behind him.

**YJYJYJ**

'1 minute'

Robin squirmed against his bonds. The clock ticked down from one minute. He finally got free of the last of the bonds and looked around. The door was barricaded; and there were no windows.

"_Robin are you ok?" _M'Gann's voice rang out through his head.

"_Well this place is going to blow in like thirty seconds and I have no escape route. So no I'm not ok."_

"_Were on our way don't worry."_

"_M'Gann you won't make it in time."_

"_Don't talk like that!"_

"_I'm only saying the truth."_

"_Robin-"_

Robin cut off the mind link and continued searching for an exit.

**YJYJYJ**

Wally looked behind him at M'Gann, who looked like she was about to cry.

"M'Gann, what's wrong?"

"Robin has no way out and has lost hope."

Wally's expression saddened. They continued running when they heard a beeping going off rapidly. And then fire and wood going everywhere. Wally couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the warehouse explode and then engulf in flames.

Wally saw M'Gann fall to her knees and start crying. Conner came back to comfort her. Zatanna was also crying she hadn't known the boy wonder long but she had still liked him. Maybe even more then friends but she wouldn't admit it. Roy and Wally were right next to each other.

Roy's eyes showed that he didn't believe it. "Dick," he whispered so only he and Wally could hear. Batman ran up to the burning warehouse. Among the debris was part of Robin's cape. Batman looked around but saw no sign of the body of the Boy Wonder.

"I'm so sorry Dick." Bruce said softly to himself.

Everyone was silent the only noise was the cracking of the fire and the sobs of the girls. Kaldur and Artemis ran up to them. Dragging Wrath behind them; they looked at everyone not having to be told what had happened; they had been too late.

Artemis went over to Zatanna trying to get her to stop crying. And Kaldur walked up to Roy and Wally.

"Why is everyone moping?"

"Can't you tell, Robin's dead!" Wally snapped at the person in the shadows.

"Is he that's too bad?" Wally wanted to scream at the person.

Wally's eyes widened, the team and Batman looked at him. "Robin?"

This caught everyone's attention; M'Gann and Zatanna stopped crying. They all looked at the person in the shadows. He walked out; it was Robin his outfit a bit tattered and one or two burns but nothing serious. He had a smirk on his face as he saw his team. Everyone ran up to him asking him questions, but they slowly died down.

Wally looked at Robin, "How'd you escape?"

"Well after I dropped the link with M'Gann I found an air vent that led outside."

Wally smirked at his friend.

"Very smart Boy Blunder. But you forgot one problem." Scorn jumped down from the building he was on and swiftly kicked Robin a crossed the pavement. When Robin didn't get back up he charged at Zatanna.

She began panicking "Ezalba!" She screamed holding her hands out. Fire bolts came out of her hand one hitting Scorns arm making him cry out in pain. He fell to one knee; and pulled out what looked like a type of lightning bolt Bat-a-rang. He threw it at her but it never reached her. Wally held it in his hand smirking.

"Did I take your little toy?"

Scorn smirked; Wally looked down to see a red light flashing. Smoke began to appear from the device. Wally coughed and fell to the floor, along with Artemis, M'Gann, Kaldur, and Conner. Which only left Batman, Zatanna, and Roy; the three had managed not to inhale the gas.

Wrath took this to his advantage; he quickly cut through his ropes and jumped at Batman. Scorn jumped at Roy, hitting him to the ground with a kick. Roy pushed the kid off and pulled out a arrow, he shot it off. A net came out attempting to trap the blond haired boy. Scorn quickly dodged it and through a gas pellet down. He jumped into the smoke and ran towards and unsuspecting Roy. He kicked his legs against the back of Roy's knees. Roy fell to the floor hitting his head; Scorn walked up to him and lifted his fist. He swiftly punched Roy in the face knocking out the older.

He then moved over to Zatanna as the smoke cleared. "Aww, you must be Bird Boy's little girlfriend; so cute." Zatanna tried not to panic; she couldn't remember any spells which was making her panic more. Scorn did a flip so that he was right in front of her. He reached out before she could react and grabbed her neck. "What is it little magician? Cat got your tongue?"

"Wow you are low. Chocking a girl? What's wrong with you?" A shadow came down and hit, Scorn away from Zatanna. Robin looked over to Zatanna. "You ok Zee?" She nodded as Robin went after Scorn again.

_Wow, just wow. _She thought with a smile as she watched the Boy Wonder.

Robin went in for a kick on scorn but missed barley. _Dang it! _"You've gotten slow Bird Brain."

Robin growled and gritted his teeth. He charged at Scorn, he swung his fist at the boy but once again missed by inches. Scorn let out a laugh and swung at the Boy Wonder. Robin turned around as Scorn hit him. Robin went flying a few inches and into the mucky water of Gotham pier.

"Robin!" Zatanna yelled, making Scorn turn around.

"So you are Dikki bird's girlfriend. Well then taking you down will be _very_ fun."

**YJYJYJ**

Batman was tying up Wrath for the _second _time that night. He also put handcuffs on him just in case. When he heard a scream from Zatanna; he ran out of the ally he was in and to the docks where he had left the team. He saw Zatanna being backed into a corner by Scorn who had another want to be Bat-a-rang. Batman threw his own Bat-a-rang at Scorn's knocking it out of his hand. Scorn turned around only to be met by a fist. The boy fell to the ground unconscious; Batman tied him up and handcuffed him as well. He walked up to Zatanna who had fear in her eyes.

She watched him walk up but didn't wait for him to get that close. "Robin's going too drowned!" She pointed towards the mucky pier water. Batman stopped and turned around towards the water. He jumped in without a second thought. The water was hard to see through but eventually he saw a small body floating in the water. Batman quickly grabbed Robin and floated back to the surface.

Once they broke through the water Robin started coughing out water and blood. Batman didn't notice the blood in tell he set Robin on the pavement where he continued coughing out water and blood. Zatanna ran up to Robin her eyes filled with worry. Robin looked around; Scorn and Wrath were tied up; and his team mates were slowly getting up.

A wall fell to the ground right next to Wally making him scream like a girl. Superman walked out of the hole and looked around. "What I miss?"

"Nothing much," Robin said a smirk on his face. Batman was kneeling by him.

Artemis walked over and helped Wally up. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Wally replied.

"Ha, Con you owe me five bucks!" Robin yelled in Conner's direction. Both of them began to blush and took a step back.

"What for?" Wally asked.

"Oh nothing important," Robin said with a smirk, Wally just stared at Robin not sure what to think.

Conner helped M'Gann up; she hugged him and then joined the group. Robin stood up as well and walked over to the group wiping his eyes and face trying to get the water off of him. Zatanna walked up to him. She grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. "Sense everyone else is showing affection." She grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. Wally's moth dropped open and M'Gann and Artemis just smirked. Conner didn't know what to think; and Roy just raised an eyebrow.

Robin was completely shocked; the two pulled away and Robin just stared at her. "You're dad is going to kill me." Robin said with a smirk.

"Oh he's not the only one." Robin turned around to see Batman behind him.

"Crap; cleaning Bat-mobile for a month with a tooth brush?" Batman nodded; "Thought so."

Everyone started laughing; things were finally starting to get back to normal.

'Wayne Manner.'

Dick and Bruce walked up the stairs of the Bat-cave and into Wayne manner; both smiling. At least in tell they ran into Alfred who had his arms crossed and was giving a Bat-glare.

"Where have you two been? It's three in the morning and Master Richard had school in a few hours."

Dick looked at Bruce. "See you two in the morning." Dick ran off before anyone could say anything.

"Well, we, uh," Bruce rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, out with it."

"I got taken by Wrath and Scorn. Scorn shape shifted into me; beat Dick up to frame me; and Dick and his team came and saved me."

He left out a few details which meant he would explain the full story in the morning.

"Very well; does Master Dick require medical attention?"

"Yes that would be good Alfred."

Alfred nodded and went to get supplies. Bruce walked up stairs to Dick's room. Dick was in his bed looking like he was a sleep. Bruce walked over and pulled the covers up to Dick's chin. He started walking out, "Bruce?"

He turned around, "Yes Dick?"

"I'm glad to have you back." Normally it would mean just that but in Bat language it meant more. _"I missed you, I'm happy your safe and I love you."_

"I'm glad to be back." "_I love you too."_

Bruce looked back down at Dick, "Alfred will be here soon, try and sleep in tell he does." _"I'm worried about you."_

"Okay, I'll try." _"I'm fine."_

Bruce closed the door and walked out of the room. Just happy to be back where he belonged; he only had one last problem to deal with. Trying to convince the league that wasn't him; but that could wait tell morning. All that mattered now was getting Dick on the road to recovery.

There love wasn't, and never will be, _counterfeit._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the crappy ending I didn't know what to do. QUESTIONS CAN BE ASKED IN THE REVIEWS AND SHOULD BE AWNSERED NOT TO LOOK AFTER POSTING.<strong>


End file.
